sean_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean City Federal Territory
Sean City Federal Territory or Sean City, is a combination of A land locked City & Sean City Territorial Port. History Sean City was created by the United Kingdom Ministry Of Defense after WWII to create inhuman abilities or "Esper Powers" under a secret bill passed by the UK Parliament named the "Superheros Act of 1947". In 1955 High School Student and leader of Sean City's Underground Resistance Leon Jakeman led a revelation creating a Civil war between the United Kingdom Royal Armed Forces and the Sean City Underground Resistance. After 2 Years, the UK Prime Minister Anthony Eden & the UK Parliament signed a Treaty with the Underground allowing Sovereignty within UK's borders, July 19th is considered Sean City's Independence Day. Government and Politics Sean City is officially considered a Constitutional Monarchy by the UK Government, Conspiracy Theorists believe that Sean City is controlled by a Shadow Government called The "Sean City Government Board", this is not confirmed. City Hall holds absolute power over Sean City & the Sean City Territorial Port. Sean City City Hall acts like the UK Government with only one Governing Body, the City Council. Geography Sean City is a land locked area located in the Middle of the Suffolk Shire County between Lakenheath, Suffolk and Cambridge, Cambridgeshire. Sean City Territorial Port is located on the English Channel, between Lowestoft, Suffolk and Great Yarmouth, Suffolk. Sean City is a host 14 Districts called School Districts The Sean City Territorial Port is host to 4 Districts Demographics Sean City states that the have 756,000 citizens within there borders according to UK Census data. About 89.99% of citizens in Sean City are Students the other are SCMOD Employees, Federal Employees, Anti-Skill Officers, Teachers & Researchers. Under 60% of the 89.99% of students are Level zero, 20% of that percent are Primary School Children. Education Sean City's Education system is regulated by the Ministry of Education, Research Management & Labor. This education system runs under the Power Development Curricular Program or PDCP for short. Most schools are based off the English School System, Like Sean City Academy, while Schools within the Garden of Eden teach off of the American, Japanese and European Union Regions Personalized Education (EURPEDS) School Systems. Sean City hosts what Sean City Government calls "Child Errors", children who have lost the sponsor of there guardians and have to sponsored by the Ministry of Commerce & Trade. These children are located at Orphanages scattered around the 8th School District and still undergo the Power Development Curricular Program. Science & Development Sean City is know as a leader in Science and Development. Sean City is know as Experiment City by the International Science Community as it is the only place where City-Wide experiments are legalized. These experiments range to something as small as Automated Vending Machines to as big as Bio Grade Weapons Testing. Military Development Sean City is host to several Military Weapon Research & Development Facilities that create a variety of Weapons from Assault Rifles that fire grenades at a rapid rate to Biological Agents. Sean City is a leader in Weapon Development, creating the first Supersonic Bomber the SB-100 and the SCTG-90 Power Armor. Economic Development Sean City is host to many Economic Factories and Development sites. Foreign Affairs Sean City's Ministry of Foreign Affairs state that they are open for Treaties but the Sean City Government states that It is in Military Isolation refusing to be part of Military Alliances due to its Superior Military power & Mite. In 1979 Sean City and the Soviet Union created a Trade union called the Territory Trade Pact, this Pact ensured that Trade from Sean City Factories and so forth go to Russia, when the Soviet Union reformed, the Pact was disbanded, the Russian Federation has yet to reset the Trade Pact. Military & Security Sean City Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Student Safety & Ministry of Public Safety control the Security & Defense of Sean City. The Sean City Military consists of, the Sean City Royal Armed Forces, Sean City Royal Marines, Sean City Royal Navy, Sean City Royal Air Force, and Sean City Territorial Guard. Sean City Security consists of Anti-Still, Judgement & Sean City Territorial Port Security. Sean City two defense conditions: Security Condition (SECCON) Defense Active Ready Condition (DARCON) Code Red had only been used once in 1961 when the UK MOD sent in the Special Air Service over the city, was shot down by Anti-Air defenses stationed in District 4. Sean City Territorial Port has 2 Security Protocols Ministries Sean City's Government holds host to several Ministries List of Ministries Ministry of Defense Minister: Joshua Balls (I-School District 7) * Ministry of the Royal Air Force * Ministry of the Royal Armed Forces * Ministry of the Royal Navy * Ministry of the Territorial Guard * Strategic Missile Command * Sean City Ministry of Defense Intelligence Agency * Research & Development Department * Weather Radar & Warning Systems Development Division Ministry of Education, Research Management, & Labor Minister: Rafe Leslie (Adult) * Department of Project Management * Department of Labor Ethics * Department of Teacher Management & Employment * Department of Research & Development Company Management * Education Regulation Committee * Student Acceptance Board * Garden of Eden Student Acceptance Board * Sean City Tourism Board * Child Errors Help Board Ministry of Power & Energy Minister: Rozaliya Archer (Adult) * Department of Power Regulation * Department of Systems Management * Department of Energy Management * Nuclear Power Regulation Committee * Division of Power Station Regulators Ministry of Health & Student Services Minister(s):Fern Kay (Adult - Min. of Health) & Sayori Michalek (D-School District 7 - Min. of Student Services) * Department of Hospital Management * Department of Health Insurance * Department of Veterinary Affairs * Doctor Acceptance Committee * Researcher Acceptance Committee Student Services * Collage Acceptance Committee * Suicide Prevention Hotline * Student Acceptance Sub-Committee * Garden of Eden Student Acceptance Sub-Committee * Homework Help Hotline * Special Education Student Acceptance Committee * Child Errors Reporting Hotline * Sexual Assault Hotline * Student Domestic Abuse Hotline * Gender Identity Crisis Hotline Ministry of Commerce & Trade Minister: Crawford Bischoffs (Adult) * Department of Business Trade Committee * Better Business Bureau * Trade Regulation Bureau * Trade Regulation Enforcement * Bureau''' of Containment & Port Safety * Child Errors Finance Bureau Ministry of Public Safety Minister: Rodger Ohme (Adult) * Department of Anti-Skill Security * Department of Special Weapons & Tactics Training * Department of Justice & Prisons * Special Activities Division * Territorial Bureau of Investigation * Territorial Ban Enforcement Bureau * Territorial Drug Law Enforcement Bureau * Sean City Emergency Management Board * Sean City Emergency Alert System Management Bureau (Under the SC Emergency Management Board) Ministry of Foreign & Territorial Affairs Minister: Michael Lachance (Adult) * Ministry of Military Alliance Affairs * Ministry of Trade Alliance Affairs * Ministry of Economic Affairs * Ministry of Treaty Creation * Ministry of Embassy Management * Treaty Enforcement Bureau * Diplomatic Security Bureau * Embassy Security Bureau Ministry of Student Safety Minister: Mayden Maple (D-Garden of Eden) * Department of Judgement Security * Department of Student Affairs * Research & Development Division * Student Counter Terrorism Division * Riot Control Training Regulation Bureau Ministry of Money Management Minister: Unknown * Department of Treasury * Department of Bank Mangement * Department of Loan Management * Department of Cash Card Distribution * Department of ATM Management & Repair * Bank Security Bureau Ministry of Transportation Minister: Moa Paulson (D-Garden of Eden) * Department of Transport Safety Administration * Department of Motor Vehicles * Department of Highway Safety * Taxi Regulation Committee * Public Transport Administration * Road Safety Administration * Highway Repair & Clean up Bureau Ministry of Public Works Minister: Agnes Mein (R-School District 7) * Department of Street Cleaning * Department of Sanitation * Department of Sewers & Water Management Ministry of Space Exploration & Satellites Minister: Unknown * Department of Research & Development * Department of Satellite Control * Orhime 1 Satellite Control Board * Michalek 3 Satellite Control Board * Telecommunications Satellites Control & Repair Board * Launch Control Center * Satellite Safety Administration * Launch Center Safety Administration * Test & Evaluation Bureau Department of Sean City Territorial Port Security Chief of Port Security: Sean Michalek (I-School District 1) * Container Safety Board * Special Weapons & Tactics Division * Traffic Enforcement Division * Investigation Division * Port Security Bureau Department of Anti-Skill Security Chief of Anti-Skill Security: Unknown * Traffic Enforcement Division * Aviation Command * Highway Patrol * Radio Communications Division * Special Weapons & Tactics Division * Investigational Protocol Division * Medical Emergency Response Division * Fire Prevention Division Department of Judgement Security Chief of Judgement Security: Unknown * School Safety Division * Street Safety Division * Garden of Eden Specialized Learning District Enforcement Division * Radio Communications Division * Riot Control Division * Special Activities Division Sean City Federal Territory & Territorial Port Council Board List of Council Board Members '''Council Chairmen: Mayor James Ramirez (Democrat-Garden of Eden/ 7th School District) Democrat Majority Leader: Amalia Dyson (Democrat-Garden of Eden) Republican Minority Leader: Yakov Durant (Republican-7th School District) Democrats: Morna Heidrich (D-School District 7) Mélodie Zhao (D-School District 5) Ruby Blair (D-School District 8) Katharine Atwater (D-School District 7) Ruslan Bronson (D-SCTP 3rd District) Gennady Johns (D-Garden of Eden) Republicans: Gennady Lindon (R-Garden of Eden) Eric Wang (R-School District 5) Raynard Fabian (R-School District 7) Philip Oliversson (R-School District 8) Ernest Herbert (R-SCTP 1st District) Supposed List of Governors Board Members City Owner & Board Chairmen: Sean Michalek, Board Member for Law Enforcement Affairs (Independent-School District 1) Board Co-Chairmen: Mayden Maple, Board Member for Political Affairs (Democrat-Garden of Eden) Board Members Wilkie Prescott, Board Member for Judicial Affairs (Republican-School District 7) Candyce Harley, Board Member for Medical Affairs (Independent-School District 7) Dwayne Hodson, Board Member for Public Affairs (Independent-School District 7) Allyn Tuft, Board Member for Military Affairs (Republican-School District 5) Alexander Lovell, Board Member for Technological and Scientific Affairs (Democrat-School District 7)__FORCETOC__ Category:City Category:Territories